Unexpected Meeting
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: A little girl meets a pirate named Jack Sparrow while walking on her way home.


Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Unexpected Meeting

By: Angel Kamiya

Emma was walking home that night alone. Port Royal was a place that she had come to think of as her home now but she knew that being outside alone that late was never a good thing. While she had been at the market she had meet up with her friends and they had started talking. For some reason she hadn't realized the time that had gone by which was why she now going to be late getting back home. There were many thieves and pirates around. Someone like her would make a tempting target. The last thing Emma wanted was to run into a pirate that night. All of her life she had heard how horrible pirates were. It was very cold as she tried to walk faster. Suddenly she collided right into someone. Before she could make a sound the little girl accidentally dropped the bags of food that she gotten at the market.

"You! Give me your money lass!" The dangerous looking man demanded.

The man had long white hair and wore a dirty white shirt and brown pants. It looked like he had been drinking for a while.

Emma quickly got up not knowing what she was going to do. Could she somehow run away? Maybe she could call for help? As she thought about her options she stopped thinking for a few moments when the man in dirty clothes took out a knife. This looked bad!

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you what you want!" Emma cried, reaching into her pocket for the coins.

However she was having trouble getting the money out. There were so many things in the pocket of her dress. Why did she have to carry so much junk with her? As she started to panic more and more the dangerous looking stranger took a step forward and the little girl knew that she was going to die at any moment. Emma took a step back in fear.

"May I help you?" The new man asked, stepped forward. "There is need for violence among the little people."

Emma quickly looked behind her and saw that another person had appeared.

The stranger had a dark beard and wore a brown leather hat along with a faded red bandana on his head. What was unusual about him were all the objects hanging from his long hair. They seemed to have been collected from many places. It also seemed like he had been out on the sea too much since his clothes seem very worn. The man carried a sword and pistol but hadn't taken either weapon out. This man looked like a pirate. Was this person another thief or was he trying to help her?

The old man pulled out a pistol that had been in his belt.

The man wearing the red bandana jumped in fear. It looked like all his courage had left him the moment he saw the pointed weapon. Without thinking he suddenly grabbed the little girl's hand and pulled her with him. There was a loud sound of a gun going off. After a few minutes Emma was glad to see that neither of them had been hurt while running away. The girl was relieved that they had ran instead of trying to fight.

"Are you harmed?" The man asked, patting her once on the arm.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. May I ask your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. You might have heard of me."

Emma stared at him. The name did sound familiar. However she couldn't remember where she had heard of it before.

"I haven't heard of that name before. Are you the captain of a merchant ship?" Emma asked, curiously.

"At the moment I don't have a vessel."

"I see," Emma answered, wondering if Jack's crew had stole his ship.

The two of them started walking together that night through the street. There were some people that gave them strange looks however the little girl ignored them. It was only going to be a few more minutes of walking before she got back home.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"My name is Emma. My father is a blacksmith."

"Blacksmith? Interesting. Does your father happen to be in love with a governor's daughter?"

"My father has been happily married for many years," Emma answered, confused at his question.

"Does your father know anyone named Will Turner?" Jack asked, looking interested.

"Will Turner? The last blacksmith? I'm afraid not. I only know his son. My family only moved here a few months ago," Emma explained, not knowing why she was telling him all this. "May I ask what are you in Port Royal for Mr. Sparrow?"

'I'm here to steal myself a boat. I'm looking for Elizabeth Swann as well. I haven't seen her in ages and would like to see how she is."

"Steal?!" The little girl exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Borrow! I meant borrow. Slip of the tongue."

"Elizabeth Swann? You mean Elizabeth Swann Turner?"

"You know her?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course."

"Elizabeth is very good in a fight but you must always be careful whenever you are around her. Don't take your eyes off her little girl."

"I know that Will and Elizabeth are married. I sometimes play with their son. The father is named Will and his son is called William. It's quite confusing whenever anyone talks about the two of them in a conversation." Emma explained.

"Lizzy has son now? Oh my how much things have changed. I remember rescuing her from drowning when we first met. It seemed like yesterday."

After a few minutes Emma suddenly realized when she had heard the name Jack Sparrow before. This man had asked about both Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Of course! It was the same pirate that William had always talked about whenever they played together! Emma couldn't believe it! This had to be same pirate in all the conversations. The same pirate that defeated Barbossa after taking a cursed coin and the one that killed Davy Jones. When the boy had told her the stories she had listened in disbelief. How could those tales have been real? However standing there besides the pirate she realized that they might have been the truth. There was something about Jack that she couldn't describe. Emma suddenly was unable to look up at the man that had helped her. The day had started out normally enough but she had never planned on meeting an infamous pirate.

They finally reached her house.

"I wish to thank you Mr. Sparrow. If it weren't for you something awful might have happened to me."

"Say nothing of it. It was nice speaking with you Emma."

Emma stood there and watched as Jack Sparrow left. This was the first time she had met and gotten to know a real pirate. Even though her mother had told her to stay away from pirates since they were all evil people this one named Jack didn't seem so bad. Emma was looking forward to telling her mother that a pirate had helped her that night.

When the pirate was gone Emma knocked on the door. After her father opened the door she stepped inside and put the bags on the ground. Emma's mother had already started cooking dinner and she was starving. As the little girl looked to see how much money was left in her pocket she realized that some of it had disappeared. Someone had stolen some of it. Emma looked at the door in shock. Was it Jack? When they had first met the man had brushed her in the arm. Jack Sparrow must have stolen some of the money while they had been talking! When she checked in the bags she quickly saw that some food was missing as well. Apparently the pirate had been hungry too. Emma couldn't believe it.

"Bloody pirate!" The little girl shouted, angrily.

It seemed all pirates were bad news after all.

----

****

A/N: I hope you liked this story and please review.

This was my first Pirates fic. Tell me what you think of it. For those wondering what Jack did with the stolen money I think he spent it on rum. =)


End file.
